The Skeletons
Skeletons are both good, neutral and evil characters in Chibies. The Bad/evil Skeletons are led by Aba Skeleton and whose main purpose is to kill humans and rule Tiggles and sometimes also depending on the ghosts and interest of every evil skeleton, also tries to steal the magic of the Tiggles Guardians, though also the evil skeletons too Instead of killing humans they want to turn them into slaves rather than rule Tiggles, they want to destroy the human city depending on the evil skeleton if he or she is loyal to his killer code of honor. Other Skeletons by bad/evil side: * Neutral Skeletons are depending on their personality and coexistence are friends or enemies of the Tiggles Guardians (since they are half good and half bad), they seek to achieve their own goal and when they can not get what they want, usually most choose redemption and become a good skeleton altogether or that by revenge or humiliation become an evil skeleton to take revenge on his rivals and often opting to be one of the subordinates of the tyrant Aba Skeleton. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Skeletons Category:Chibies villains Category:Series villains Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Titular Category:Arrogant Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Arsonists Category:Burglars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous Category:Living villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Protagonists Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti-villain Category:Wealthy Category:Rogues Category:Lazy Category:Hungry villains Category:Villains by proxy Category:Child Murderer Category:Families Category:Family Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extremists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Jealous Category:Singing villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Incriminators Category:Poisoner Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Category:Supremacists Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hostile Species Category:Supervillains Category:Superorganism Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Gangsters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Siblings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Main villains Category:Primary villains Category:Secondary villains Category:Tertiary villains Category:Quaternary villains Category:Quinary villains Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Tetragonists Category:Tetaragonists Category:Quatrogonists Category:Quinagonists Category:Hextagonists Category:Hexagonists Category:Minor villains Category:Background villains Category:Supporting villains Category:Recurring villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Athletic Category:Monsters Category:Stock Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Weaklings Category:Businessmen Category:Man-eaters Category:Thief Category:Inmates Category:Rapists Category:Hypocrites Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal killer Category:Thugs Category:Pimps Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Pirates Category:Magic Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Malefactors Category:Legacy Category:Undead Category:Fanatics Category:Falses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fallen villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Internet villains Category:Music Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Mutilator Category:Mutants Category:Delusional Category:Dark Forms Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Misogynists Category:Demon Category:Gaolers Category:Aquatic Category:Ensemble‎ Category:Gun man Category:Knife man Category:Step-parents Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Parody/Homage Category:Multi-beings Category:Grey Zone Category:Contradictory Category:Vigilante Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Zombies Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Comedy villains Category:Comic Relief villains Category:Fantasy villains Category:Horror villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Humanoid Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Complete Monster Category:Incompetent Category:Deal Makers‎ Category:Muses Category:Collector of Souls‎ Category:Gamblers Category:Embezzlers Category:Self-Aware Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Egomaniacs‎ Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Psychics‎ Category:Crackers Category:Speedster Category:Reality-Warpers‎ Category:Masters of Disguise‎ Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Giant Category:One-Shot Category:Summoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fraudsters‎ Category:Master Orator Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful‎ Category:Scapegoat Category:Flashback villains‎ Category:Animals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fragmental Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bigger Bads‎ Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer